1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural reinforcement system and a reinforcing method for reinforcing the joint sections between structural members applied in wooden buildings such as between a concrete continuous footing and a sill, a concrete continuous footing and a sill and a post, a sill and a post, a sill and a brace, a post and a beam, a post and a girder, two different beams, a beam and a girder or a girt, or alternatively for reinforcing the joint sections between structural members or masonry units such as concrete blocks, pre-cast concrete, stone, or brick.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the collapse of buildings and concrete block walls and the like due to strong earthquakes has become a major problem. For example, a particular cause of the collapse of wooden buildings is the portions where a sill and a post, a post and a beam, or a beam and a girder are joined via a tenon and/or a joint, and cases have been substantiated where the vibration of an earthquake has caused the tenon to pull out, or the joint to be destroyed.
As a result, in the recent construction of new wooden buildings, joints between members such as sills, posts, braces and beams have been reinforced by using various types of mounting materials such as nails, bolts, and nuts to attach steel fixtures such as hold down bolts or angle plate reinforcing metal struts to the external side, or both sides of the structural members.
However, in the case of the reinforcement of joints in existing buildings, use of the structural reinforcement system s described above would require the removal of interior finishing of the buildings to expose the joints, and consequently the earthquake proofing reinforcement of existing wooden buildings using the above structural reinforcement systems has proved to be difficult.
In addition, thought has been given to simplifying the attachment of the metal reinforcement fixtures by using nails or screws to attach the reinforcement fixtures to the joints from the outside. However, there are inherent problems with such a technique, such as a deterioration in strength and durability in comparison with a structure using a bolt and nut which is fixed from both the inside and the outside, a lack of reliability of the reinforcement, and a lack of aesthetic appeal of the resulting exterior.
Furthermore, in the case of a structural reinforcement system using the above type of metal reinforcement fixtures, there are also problems of durability, as dew condensation will form on the metal reinforcement fixtures, resulting in rust and corrosion. Moreover, there is also a danger that as a result of the dew condensation generated on the metal reinforcement fixtures, the sills, posts, and beams will deteriorate, and will invite termite damage.
Furthermore, in the case where metal reinforcement fixtures are used to fix rigidly a joint section, there is a danger that the shock during an earthquake will not be absorbed and dispersed, and it will act directly on the structural members, resulting in the rupture of the structural members.